csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Rendezvous
Rendezvous (zs_rendezvous) is the second chapter of Zombie Scenario Season 7 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview In 7-2, the survivors and combatants who have performed mission around the world meet at the facility of Kronos, duel, rally and head for Kronos. The boss suddenly appears on the surface of the water, the boss appears. Description The Lucia Fleet conducts a search operation on coastal and offshore facilities that are supposed to be associated with her archenemy, Michaela. However, there is the presence of another enemy between Lucia and Michaela. Yesterday's enemy is today's recruit. In front of the public enemy which may be the real backstop of the long-cherished wish. Release date *South Korea: 24 January 2019. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 29 January 2019. *China: 29 January 2019. *Indonesia: 30 January 2019. *CSN:Z: 20 February 2019. Background The Lucia fleet captures repeated signals that are transmitted. Following the signal, she finds an unidentified facility on the way to her arrival, and Lucia instinctively begins a search operation with intuition that she is associated with her elder Michaela. Lucia, intimidated that she is close, risks taking the risk of ending the long battle and making her final pursuit with offshore equipment. There is a public enemy between Lucia and Michaela, and yesterday's enemy is today's recruit in front of a public enemy that may have been the real backstop of a long-awaited wish! Goals *Investigate unidentified facilities following a questionable signal. *Sweep away the long-awaited Pirate Michaela. *Defeat Kronos's Megalodon. Events ; Zombie Scenario 7-2 Challenge Event Zombie Scenario in the Event Period New Map Rewards will be reimbursed according to the difficulty of clearing the Rendezvous. *Hard 7+: Top 50 Decoder (x2) *Hard 6: Top.50 Decoder (x1) *Hard 5: Brand Top 30 Decoder (x10) *Hard 4: Brand Top.30 decoder (x5) Conditions: *Compensation for each difficulty is one possible acquisition times. *Participation in the event can be attended by more than 4 people. *Event participation must be played for at least 5 minutes. *The event will be reset at 10:00 am on 1/31 (Thursday), so you can participate twice. Transcripts Map 1= ; Start (1) #''Zombie Scenario Season 7 - Episode 2 Chapter 1'' #Enzo: Lucia, you've reached your goal. Personnel equipment irregularity. #Lucia: Thank you, Enzo. It is the first thing to know what the purpose of the facility is. #Enzo: All right. We will report immediately after confirmation. #Enzo: I watch out around the crew and quickly penetrate. #Enzo: The security of the facility looks pretty solid. #Enzo: This is the best master key for a locked contact. #Enzo: Install explosives All back up! ; C4 blown (2) #Enzo: Ah! There's a lot in the base. #Enzo: Engage! ; Crane control (3) #Enzo: What were these containers going to carry? #Enzo: Maybe these are closely related to the supply line incident. #Enzo: We have to move the container which is obstructing the entrance of the facility. #Enzo: Destroy all 6 fasteners on the crane! #Enzo: Damn it. They keep coming! #Enzo: Everybody inside! ; Entering the facility (4) #Enzo: After... it was breathtaking and the inside was completely messed up. #Enzo: Everyone seems to have gotten out of a hurry ...? #Enzo: Once you get a clue to the facility, collect all design materials. #Enzo: Lucia. send security system type. #Lucia: Well... does not it look more complicated than you think? ; Gas attack #Wow! Gas! Gas! Destroy all cylinders and devices! #Lucia: Enzo! Are you okay? #Enzo: I do not think this is a toxic gas. #Lucia: Huh... if you touch anything or anything, that's it. #Enzo: Haha, I'll be careful. ; Pass through the facility (5) #Enzo: Lucia, your area looks like a multipurpose structure with power plants and harbor facilities. #Enzo: Looks like the signs of the surrounding buildings are related to the Kronos guy. #Lucia: Are you also... a Kronos guy? #Enzo: They're running out of power. #Lucia: All right, enough to get that clue. #Lucia: It's bad news, but there's a disruption in the rescue plan because of the air defense system on it. #Lucia: Will you come to the meeting point where I promised you? #Enzo: Do not worry! It's about a week's worth of infected people. #Enzo: I will move to the planned point, move all! #Enzo: The fleet and the confluence are across the exterior wall. #Enzo: But it does not seem easy to get in because of obstacles. #Enzo: Hmm... Is there any way to jump over that oil tank? #Enzo: The rope connected to the crane is causing a current load which makes it difficult to enter. #Enzo: Search around secure the master key of the crane. ; Pass the container (6) #Enzo: One, two, three! #Lucia: What's the matter, Enzo? #Enzo: It's not a bad thing, I almost became a barbecue, haha. #Lucia: Barbeque...? Is it an explosion? #Enzo: It's okay, it's a bit of a fire. #Lucia: Be careful. The fleet is on standby. #Enzo: Yes, I'm almost there, do not worry. #Enzo: Hey guys, did we just blow our devices so hot before? #Enzo: It's not a flame or an electric spark. #Enzo: But this level is not so cool compared to the gas attack. #Enzo: Stress relieved at this point. After personnel and equipment check, we enter the next section. #Enzo: By the way, that master key I found earlier does not fit in here. Look for another master key. Conduct! ; Entering the port area (7) #Radio Hassle: Cigar ... Supporting #?: Hey, you guys. #Enzo: Um... What is it, Lucia? #Lucia: Ziggy... Enzo... joining... point... arrival... #Radio Hack: Cloak... Support #Enzo: Lucia, can you hear me? #?: Disgusting... Why are you knocking on the barn door without permission? #Enzo: Who is it? #?: You are the master of the place where you are now looting. #Enzo: Is this the Kronos guy? #Raven: The Kronos... #Enzo: No... you !? #Raven: I'm giving Raven up and down the names of those little traitor... #Enzo: Raven? Your name is Raven. #Enzo: Hey, Raven, are you a betrayer? #Raven: I'm not going to explain it long. #Raven: Approach the maritime coordinates sent to you unarmed. #Raven: I have stories and information to tell you very much about Michaela. #Enzo: Information? Hey! Raven? #Enzo: Lucia, I just got a radio call from the guy on the faction of the Michaela fleet called Raven. #Lucia: Raven? Michaela!? #Enzo: They asked for a tangent. #Enzo: And now there are things like unknown optics here. #Lucia: An optic...? Yes, it's very useful. #Lucia: Enzo, the place is too dangerous to avoid unreasonable engagements. #Lucia: Destroy all the surrounding containers and use the trains and get the most out of your time! #Enzo: Yes! Let's do it! ; Arriving at the fleet #Lucia: Enzo! This way! Get on the battleship with the crew! #Enzo: Captain, you have arrived well in time! ; Transcendence Class Event #Suspicious man: Savage human beings... and what are the worms of rotten flesh? It's annoying. #Suspicious man: "In the first place to fight against the owner to take possession," he said. #Suspicious man: Let's just get rid of it all. #Suspicious woman: Avoid unnecessary killing as much as possible. #Suspicious woman: But they are talking to each other before fighting. #Suspicious woman: We do not need to interfere, let them solve it. #Suspicious woman: We are going to get our stuff. #Suspicious man: Heck... annoyance. |-| Map 2= ; Start (1) #''Zombie Scenario Season 7 - Episode 2 Chapter 2'' #Lucia: HQ, HQ. #Enzo: Captain, is not it too hard for you to go out on your own? #Lucia: If you're in trouble, are not you kidding kids? #Enzo: It was spectacular, haha. #Lucia: Why did Michaela and Raven lead us here? #Enzo: If you look at the behavior of the guy, I would not be so friendly. #Lucia: I guess you'll have to listen to it. Navigate around secure the key to the facility #Lucia: I am sure you will be ready for the threats you are going to make sure you do equipment checks. ; Pass through the service station (2) ; Passing iron railings (3) #Enzo: I do not feel very well because I think it's a bit of an infestation here. #Lucia: It's also the case of the infected person at the base... This may be the beginning of the case. #Enzo: Would not it have been necessary for you to listen to Raven's words? #Lucia: If you are a longtime rival and the head of your rivals is asking for a conversation, it would be a shame. #Lucia: Enzo, do you have any idea where to go to meet the owner of this place? #Enzo: Well... usually the owners of the buildings prefer high-view highs. #Lucia: Penthouse on the sea... I will move once. ; Blue Sector 3F (4) #Lucia: The infected people are scattered everywhere, be careful! #Lucia: I can see the elevator, how can I get it to work? #Enzo: The facility system seems to have stopped. #Lucia: I think I can open the elevator manually? ; Blue Sector Elevator (5) #Enzo: Later... I do not have any field training. #Lucia: There is a barrier to entry because of the flames below the elevator. #Enzo: Perhaps these gas lines seem to be related to fire fires. #Lucia: All right. shut off all gas valves and move on. ; Sewer Tunnel Middle Boss Appearance 1 (6) #Lucia: Oops! Watch out !! #Enzo: Captain! It's dangerous! The creature approaches the back! #Lucia: Concentrate shooting! #Enzo: I do not think the guy is on fire! #Lucia: You have to evacuate the waterway door! #Enzo: It will not work! Let's destroy all electrical devices in the waterway! ; Sewer tunnel middle boss emergence 2 (7) #Enzo: Huh... it almost turned out to be meat. #Lucia: You look very hungry, are you all right ?! #Lucia: No! The guy comes back to the other side of the waterway! #Enzo: Shoot! Shoot! #Lucia: Just like this Destroy all electrical devices on the waterway! ; Sewer Tunnel Middle Boss Appearance 3 (8) #Lucia: Ah! #Enzo: Uh Ah !! #Lucia: Everyone climb up! Come on! #Enzo: All the crew Unlock the ladder fast and move to the upper level! ; Top of sewer tunnel (9) #Enzo: Huh... It was a huge size fish, where did it look like that? #Lucia: Huh ... Is that monster even the Kronos guy? #Enzo: I think the vibration of the building was probably the same thing. #Lucia: I'm going to fall into a crisis where the whole facility will be submerged... #Enzo: Gas pipelines are also crowded, so I cannot ignore the risk of explosion. #Lucia: Obviously these marine plants will have an escape helicopter landing pad. #Lucia: Michaela... This is what gives us a surprise gift. #Enzo: I will not be able to afford the size of the fish tank to grow in that house. #Lucia: There must be some difficulties with pets and ornaments. #Enzo: I mean, it's hard to get food. ; Pass the crane structure 1 (10) #Lucia: Usually helicopter landing is on the outskirts of the facility, so let's move on. #Enzo: What the hell are those guys?! They throw something like explosives! #Lucia: It's a really bad day. It's a very special day today. #Enzo: Be careful! ; Red Sector Loop Top (11) #Lucia: Are you all safe? #Enzo: Yes, it's all over! #Lucia: Good, thank goodness, the building's vibration is getting worse. #Lucia: The gas tower in the center is doing a good job for everyone. #Enzo: Captain, this is all blocked, what should I do? #Lucia: Hmm... this is a challenge... ; Red Sector 3F (12) #Lucia: I'll have an elevator in this auxiliary building, so let's go over to that side. #Enzo: Here's the elevator. There's a control room next to it. #Lucia: destroy the control system system and manually open and close it! ; Red sector elevator (13) #Ah Ah!!! #Lucia: It's a series of hardships... #Enzo: I want to... I'll always take care of the elevator. #Lucia: This place looks similar to the other side. #Lucia: The central part of the facility is relatively stable, so let's move on. #Enzo: Yes, sir, all as before. Disconnect all gas piping! ; Container Jump Area (14) #Lucia: Oh... and again, there's a helicopter pad on the other side. #Lucia: There's only one way to get through these containers. #Enzo: I am confident in the jump, unless there is a threat of barbecue, haha! #Lucia: All of you should be aware of the landing point and move on! ; Rescue helicopter escape (15) #Enzo: Hey! Wait for the pilot! #Lucia: No! Stop! #Enzo: Ha... Lucia Now what do you do ...? #Lucia: Ha... it's okay, there'll be a way, you're still disappointed. #Enzo: Yes, Captain, there must be another way. #Enzo: Have not you seen the faces of the Kronos yet? #Lucia: Where the hell are you, Michaela? ; Pass the crane structure 2 (16) #Raven: Knitting... Stiff... Warehouse Thieves. #Enzo: Raven! You son of a bitch! #Lucia: Is it just now? #Raven: Say hello to Michaela. #Michaela: Friends~ Hello? Nice to meet you. #Enzo: Goodbye! #Michaela: Do not be so angry, then you're scared... ; Blue Sector Roof Top (17) #Michaela: Why did you do that? #Lucia: Michaela, what do you mean by that?! #Michaela: You do not hear your words well... #Michaela: Do you have to be more soul to my fish buddy? #Michaela: But what about it? It's great... #Michaela: Is it too much to cover? I do not want to hear my words anymore... #Michaela: When I was a baby, I was pretty and pretty. #Enzo: Hey! Raven! Are you listening by now? #Enzo: What the hell is that crazy woman doing? #Raven: It's rude... Be kind and polite to Mikaela. #Lucia: Was there anything like courtesy and formalism for pirates? #Michaela: Hey, you guys are so mean! I hate it! #Enzo: Ha... the bewitching girl... #Enzo: Hey, what's going on between you and Michaela? #Michaela: I am so sad now, can you please me? #Enzo: Do you want candy? #Michaela: Lucia, please do not let that ugly uncle get in your way~ huh? Please! #Lucia: Pausing... En... Enzo, will you step aside for a while? #Enzo: Aw! Oh... boss! ... Yes I know... #Michaela: If you give me a favor, I'll tell my fish friends to stop. #Lucia: Do you ask? #Michaela: No, I do not know. They're called Kronos. #Lucia: So? #Michaela: Let's get rid of it together! #Lucia: What? What... Are not you one of them? #Michaela: I see that my adopted fish friend is not listening to me anymore. #Michaela: Even if they are awarded these days, you will not be awarded. #Lucia: Are you betrayed, so why should we help you? #Michaela: We are still better than them. #Lucia: Are you... well...? #Michaela: Lucia, just help me~ huh? I will not bother now~ Let's make friends~ #Lucia: Ha... this is a pain in the ass. #Michaela: Are you asking me to do it? #Lucia: So what do we do now?" #Michaela: Once there, it's dangerous so I have to get out of it quickly~ #Michaela: If the pillar of the middle falls, it will be a big thing! #Michaela: You can do it! #Lucia: Enzo! Stay tuned! I have to block the gas tower! Let's hurry! #Enzo: Yes... Yes! Yes! All! Block all 6 valves of the Central Gas Tower! |-| Map 3= ; Boss appearance and game start #Michaela: Hey guys, you did it! #Michaela: Raven, what did I say?! Those guys are really great. #Raven: Miss, it's too early to tell. #Michaela: Do not be too hard not to be like A-Raven~~~ #Michaela: I'm supposed to be our friend, so now we have to cheer! #Raven: Megalodon does not listen to the spirit to cheer. #Michaela: It's okay, Teeth's better than anyone. #Michaela: Guys, I'm sorry for our kind Teeth, but I think it's time to let the kid go. #Enzo: Michaela! What do I have to do with this guy from where? #Michaela: He likes to play with jellyfish and bombs very much. #Michaela: But now I'm angry and it will be a means of attack. You have to be extra careful, okay? #Lucia: I was embarrassed a little while ago and now I'm going to deal with it. #Lucia: Attack all of them, pay attention to their moving attacks and throwing threats! ; Boss Clear #Lucia: Huh... I beat you. I will not even go to the aquarium for a while. #Enzo: After... Lucia, do you have any place to go? #Lucia: Yes, it's a little scratched, is Enzo and the other guys okay? #Enzo: Yes, Captain, I'm glad I'm not allergic to jellyfish. #Lucia: Michaela, we still have a lot to talk about? #Michaela: Yes, I have a lot of trouble. #Enzo: Michaela, Raven, do not mistake this alliance forever. #Raven: ... Trivia *Rendezvous means a predetermined place and time for meeting. *There's no cutscene in this map. All events are shown from the player perspective. *There's dozens of Deimos and Ganymede are released in the final part of Map 1. It's also shown a conversation between a mysterious female and male transcendent classes. *There is a trick on the second map that player can use high penetration weapons to block all the valves from the central tower without having a hard time travelling. *There are unused powering Gungnir inside the capsules around the final part of Map 1. It's mentioned the mysterious transcendence classes could have some relation to those weapons, after their conversation sequence, the Gungnir's will disappear indicates that it has been taken by them. *The Megalodon is the 3rd aquatic boss in Counter-Strike Online after Kraken and Mr. X. Kategori:Maps